Vampire Panty Hunter:The Bite,Blackmail & Paddle
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Rewritten please give it a read. Teacher/Vampire Panty Hunter sees Caroline feeding on roadie.Blackmailed into a paddling for talking in class.During swats she blurts out Elena will save her.Now Elena will feel his wrath too?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Diaries: Vampire Panty Hunter Blackmails & Paddles Caroline. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV Show, the Vampire Diaries or the characters. I make no money from writing this story. Favorite Alerts and comments are appreciated and spur further imaginative stories.

Story favorite and comments much appreciated

Please let me know you are enjoying this developing plot line.

**The Bite**

Our story begins: Its 11:30 AM: Mystic Falls High School, Virginia.

Just half way through the US History class period. Caroline has been talking in class to Elena while Mr. Saltzman is teaching class. Both girls are pretty and popular, but they do have a tendency to talk out of turn in class during history class.

Their teacher, Mr. Saltzman had called them down for their bad girl behavior on numerous occasions, but it was Caroline who had trouble seeming to learn to cease this rudeness!

The golden blonde shoulder length haired school girl inevitably returned to talking out in class and making her teacher want to burn a certain part of her antimony!

Talking in class took away from student's attention.

It was a bad habit that was disrespectful to him as her teacher and her fellow classmates.

Furthermore Caroline had even had the audacity when he pointed out her talking in class to tell him her mother knew about it and she had been told by the pretty schoolgirl's teachers for eighteen years about her talking in class and there was nothing any of them had been able to do about it!

Being called out in class caused Caroline's cheeks turned red, though it was her other set of cheeks he truly fantasized to turn red!

Oh a helluva an idea, he just wished this was the south of twenty years ago when the paddle was used on young ladies to deter their talking in class.

Unfortunately for Caroline all that changed last night when he had been out Vampire Hunting and his eyes were attracted by the bright lights of the Ferris wheel, which lit up the sky during the fair.

Moving over to the perimeter he saw a flash of long blonde hair and she was biting the neck of a roadie feeding and killing the fair worker.

The Vampire Hunter realized he come across a vampire of the panty wearing variety.

He recognized her as the blonde girl with shoulder length curls who was in his history class. It was Caroline Forbes, now this was very interesting kettle of fish for the vampire hunter and it was her round shapely butt that he vowed to broil.

**End of Part One**

Story favorite and comments much appreciated

Please let me know you are enjoying this developing plot line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Schoolgirl's Choice**

5:30 PM: Mystic Falls High School, Virginia

Caroline Forbes was used to using her pretty long blonde hair looks and charm to get out of whatever trouble her behavior had earned her.

Caroline and her history teacher arrived at the modular classroom trailer.

Mr. Saltzman behind Caroline motioned her into the deserted classroom.

Taking notice of her 18 y/o teen pert behind he watched as she climbed the steps the seat of her light khaki colored tight skirt tightened across her bottom displaying her visible panty line. The teacher could tell through the fabric her panties were briefs and as her ass cheeks undulated up the steps and into the isolated classroom door.

Caroline's US History Teacher closed the door, then locked and closed the blinds for assured privacy. This was ironic because, until last night he could have cared less if he could see Caroline's visible panty line, but now it framed the area to be paddled once he spoke to her with his hot blackmail news!

Carolina gulped nervously and stared at the beige classroom carpet. Her one glance at the teacher's face convinced her that he meant business. The stern glare that she had received was not reassuring at all.

Caroline watched apprehensively as he walked over to his desk and pulled something long and somewhat wide out of his center desk drawer.

She gasped in shock when she realized he was holding a wooden paddle in his hands.

Surely he didn't intend to use that thing on her!

Caroline shifted nervously from foot to foot, scuffing her feet across the carpet, while her eyes kept straying back to that dreadful looking paddle she could not put out of her thoughts.

"Are you a vampire?"

Caroline mumbled a reply, still staring apprehensively at the wooden object that that threatened her peace of mind, not to mention her clenching virgin nates.

"Speak up girl. I can't hear you. You didn't ever have a problem letting the rest of the class hearing you while I was up teaching."

"Caroline Forbes, how old are you?"

"Eighteen"

"Old enough to know better than to be in a secluded place where a vampire can turn you Caroline!"

"Old enough to know better, Have you ever been spanked before?"

Caroline turned an even brighter shade as she shook her long blonde hair and stared down at the classroom carpeted floor.

Her voice was barely audible as she replied.

"No Sir."

"I thought not. You'd be better behaved now if you had been.  
Parents are too lenient with their children these days."

"Caroline you're a perfect example of what happens when parents don't spank their teenage aged children and they get away with murder, instead of disciplining them!"

The shoulder length blonde haired eighteen years old is floored by her teacher's diatribe in the affirmative for the use of corporal punishment on teenagers, even of her advanced years.

"Miss Forbes I won't put up with rude, disruptive behavior from a chatty girl.

Least of all a self- absorbed bitch like you."

**End of Part Two**

Story favorite and comments much appreciated

Please let me know you are enjoying this developing plot line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caroline's Paddling**

"You deserve a damn good paddling for your unacceptable behavior young lady and your bite is going to lead to a bite feeling to your bottom."

Caroline pursed her lips thinking, Why is he in such a snit?

Her teacher, Mr. Saltzman aka Vampire Hunter was hunting her panties and he would soon "try" to take them down off her round pert butt!

"Pick up that paper off the floor Caroline."

Caroline obeyed, just as she had in class bending over and picking up the piece paper, while displaying the seat of her light khaki colored tight skirt nicely tightened across her bottom seat showing not only her visible panty line.

Why, it was as if she was wearing her brief panties on the outside of her khaki taut uniform skirt.

It was unusual that Caroline was wearing plain white cotton panties of the brief variety. It was because it was the blonde teen's period, so she wore cotton panty briefs and a tampon in her vagina.

However there was a difference today from when she did the unladylike move in front of her classmates.

Caroline remained bent over unaware that Mr. Saltzman had taken a stance behind her and a step to her side and cocked the wooden paddle behind his ear.

"Whoosh"

Caroline heard a gust of air behind her a split second before she felt the paddle bust into her tightened butt clad in a short khaki skirt.

"S-S-SW-W-AA-C-R-A-C-K" the pain Caroline felt in her butt was overwhelming.

The wooden paddle swat had landed right on the lower butt cheeks outlined by her unladylike, naughty "notice me" visible panty line.

The force of the swat hit with such intensity it lifted and separated her bottom crack he could see through her khaki skirt and white panty briefs.

"Ouch, dam that smarts, loosen up on that swing, sir!" What the hell you can't do that!"

Caroline got her answer promptly and directly!

Her teacher kept his eyes on the prize of the schoolgirls clad in the tight khaki skirt and baby fat ass, which pooched upwards in her bent over position.

While under the elastic of her lower panty elastic seam Mr. Saltzman could even see the shocked blonde girl's ass crack through her brief size white cotton panties pulled extra tight from bending position.

The long school blade wooden paddle came crashing down again with authority.

"S-S-SW-W-AA-C-R-A-C-K"

Carolina was speechless as she tried to absorb the burn in her bottom.

Her history teacher scorched the middle center of both pert butt cheeks flattening them with the paddle.

Before a pain overwhelmed Caroline could stand up, or utter a protest.

Eight times in a row the paddle "Cracked" loudly against her panty lined bottom cheeks.

"SWACK, SPANK, CRACK, SPLATT"

"SPANK, SMACK, WHACK, SPANK**"**

"Stay in position. Are you a vampire Caroline?"

"YEEEEE-OWWW-Y-Yes I am a -WEE Why are you doing this?**" **

"If you get up from your bent over position I will turn you in Caroline to the council.**"**

"No, please don't do that, I will stay bent over sir.**"**

Very pleased Caroline was willing agree to her paddling he decided to up the ante.

"Caroline my pretty blonde fem vampire, reach back and lift up your skirt off your butt.**"**

Caroline with trembling hands reached behind her and grasp the lower hem of her khaki skirt did what just a few short minutes would have been unthinkable.

The eighteen year old with long blonde wavy hair, miss popularity at school pulled her own skirt up, revealing her still baby fat bottom encased in white panties that were so tight and stretched across her very, red bottom cheeks.

Caroline knew the show her teacher embarrassingly was viewing.

"CRACK" bottom "SPLATT"_upper bottom

"SPLATT" hip "SMACK"_ _butt crack

"SPANK" ass crevice "SWACK"_ lower bottom

The pain in Caroline's red caboose.

"SPLATT" lower ass "WHACK"_upper cheek crevice

"SMACK" upper ass "SPANK"_ _lower cheek legs

"WHACK" lower ass "CRACK"_ middle butt cheeks

Caroline felt her paddling through her very, red ass, the burn consuming all thought except a way out of her horrid blackmail as she turned her long blonde haired head back to look at her teacher still blistering her bottom paddling her panty clad bottom.

"Elena will stop you Mr. Saltzman. You won't get away with this!"

The wooden paddle continued to sear through Caroline's thin panties and landed with a "thud" sound. The wild gyration of Caroline's bent over panty cheeks had caused the panties to ride up, creeping into her ass crack.

"SPLATT" lower bare bottom cheek that is where the paddle branded unprotected skin.

The pain Caroline felt caused her to squeal and blow a fart from between her tightly clenched corporally punished cheeks.

The long wooden school paddle continued it descent.

"SPANK" "SPLATT" "SMACK" "WHACK" "CRACK" "SPANK"

Caroline's bottom shone red and purple clearly visible through her white brief panties the high school schoolgirl was wearing obediently remained bent over.

Caroline had evoked Elena Gilbert, a student in his US History Class with Caroline who she said could rescue her. Perhaps he should make Miss Caroline call Elena and see what develops!

The Vampire Hunter had found another pair of panties to blackmail and they were filled with the pert bottom of Miss Elena Gilbert who was keeping Caroline's big secret.

End of Part: Two

**Should Mr. Saltzman take his vendetta out on Elena's bottom?**


End file.
